Neko Love
by FoxxyGoddess
Summary: Ed & Roy disappear. all Al can find is two kittens. Ed would be cautious of Roy, if he wasn't so busy trying 2 pounce on Roy's tail. Beware Yaoi Kittens Inside.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Yaoi Kittens

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, I'm just going to borrow the characters for a while…

* * *

Ed raised his eyebrows in annoyance and shock as he stared at his paws.. _HIS_ PAWS!

"What the Hell happened Fullmetal?!" yelled the Colonel, though all that came out was "Meow"

Flattening his ears in response, Ed hissed, "How should I know? Your the one who was walking in front."

Somehow Ed and Roy had been turned into kittens.

_**+Flashback+**_

Instead of handing in his report, Ed had gone straight to the library. Had been there for a few hours until the Colonel had come a dragged Ed away. While on the walk back to the office, neither noticed that they were being followed by none other than Envy.

"This is too perfect. Two birds with one stone, or should I say two kittens?" Envy purred. Sneaking closer, Envy reached into the pocket of his skort and pulled out a small vial filled with a blue subsence. Unchorking the bottle, he dumped the contents on the two men. Envy retreated to a tree and watched as his victems shrank and turned furry, till nothing was left but two kittens sitting on the sidewalk.__

End Flashback+

Beginning to worry Alphonse went to look for his brother and the Colonel, hoping they hadn't killed each other.

As he turned toward the library, Al heard a "Meow" looking down he saw kittens sitting on the ground slightly confused. As soon as Al looked down the rain started falling.

Being the kindhearted suit of armor he was, Al scooped up the helpless animals and placed them inside his armor. Turning around Al headed back toward Colonel Mustang's office, completily unaware of the conversation being held within him.

* * *

Ed sigh, "This is just great, first we're turned into kittens, then it starts to rain, now Al thinks I'm his pet. Could it get any worse!" Letting his ears droop, Ed looked over to Roy to see him staring.

"What are you looking at, Bastard?!" hissed Ed.

Blinking, "oh, nothing much." _except how cute and molestable you look_ thought Roy.

Relaxing, Ed noticed Roy's tail swishing. Crouching down, Ed's paw stretched out and playfully batted at the tail.

Roy smirked as he continued to move his tail back and forth, watching as Ed tried to snatch it. With a look of determination and happiness plastered on to his face, Ed didn't notice as Roy started to figet as he tried to resist the urge to ravish the blonde.

* * *

Walking in the direction of the office, Al saw Riza walking up the corridor.

"No luck either?" Riza asked.

Al shoke his head. Just then a "Meow" came from within Al's stomach. Reaching in, Al pulled out the kittens to show Riza.

Riza looked at Al. "Al, you know your not aloud to keep them."

"But I'm sure brother wouldn't mind if I watched over them for a while, atleast until it stops raining. I know he wouldn't want them to become ill!" came Al's voice from the big suit of armor.

Riza shrugged "fine" and started walking down the corridor back to the office.

"Thank you, Hawkeye" He started after Riza. Talking to himself and holding the newly found kittens.

As they reached the office, Al walked through the door. Walking over Hughes held up the black one and stared at it.

"Hey! You look kind of like Roy!" He held the kitten out to the others in the office "This one will be Roy! And he shall live here" exclaimed Hughes as he set the startled kitten down on Fuery's desk.

No one wanting to argue, Havoc muttered, "That's great, but if the cheif finds out I wasn't here, got it Alphonse."

Al nodded happily and held up a small yellow kitten. He looked shyly from the cat to Hughes, who said, "It's little! Like your brother!"

Edward turned his head around towards Hughes, quickly flattening his ears, "Who are you calling so small that he could ride a rat as if it were a horse!" Ed hissed and looked ready to pounce on the man and claw his face to shredds.

Alphonse helded the kitten away from the man.

"Guess what, he acts just like him too." said Falman "That or he doesn't like being away from the other kitten."

Ed immediately calmed down "Meow?"

Al shrugged "I don't know" and held out Ed, "but aren't you an adorable a kitty!"

Ed's tail twitched angrily "Meow", then started squirming trying to get away. Seeing the kitten's distress, Al set him down next to Roy on the desk.

"Okay, there you go. Your safe here," settling an eye on the kittens "be good, no fighting" he followed Havoc over towards the other side of the office. Everyone proceded to brainstorm on where Ed and the colonel could possibly be.

* * *

Ed opened his eyes to see Mustang's door not 5 feet from him. Looking to his left he saw Roy sitting and staring at him. Ed walked over to him prepared to blame him for every thing when he tripped on his own paws. Crashing into Roy left Ed slight dazed.

"Hello _Fullmetal_." purred Roy from behind Ed's sensetive ears. Ed shivered as he tried and failed not to purr.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	2. Death to the Camera!

**Beware Yaoi Kittens Below**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA, I'm just going to borrow the characters for a while…

'Animal Speak'

_Thoughts/Sound Effects_

Last time:

**'Hello **_**Fullmetal.'**_** purred Roy from behind Ed's sensetive ears. Ed shivered as he tried and failed not to purr.**

**

* * *

**

Ed leaned into Roy, pleased with the feeling of his fur rubbing against Roy's. Purring like crazy Ed nuzzled Roy's chest. Lifting his paw, Roy let Ed press further into his fur. Leaning his head down, Roy pushed his nose into Ed's neck sniffing him. Slightly startled at first, Ed purred even louder.

Al looked back over to the desk to see the blonde kitten curled up in the black kitten's lap. "You sure about them being just like Brother and the Colonel, Hughes?" Hughes looked up after hearing his name, to see the kittens. "Aww, aren't they just adoriable." He whipped out a camera, taking pictures like crazy.

_click_

_click_

_click _

Roy snapped his head towards the annoying sound that had disturbed his fun. Glaring at the offending object, Roy launched off the desk. Attacking Hughes' hand, Roy snatched the camera proceding to smash it against the ground. Jumping back on top of Fuery's desk, only to see Ed laying on his side with one of his furry eyesbrows raised in _a Why the Hell did you move!_ look.

Ignoring the look Roy walked over to the fallen blonde, only stopping when he was standing directly over Ed. Nuzzling Ed's exsposed neck, Roy began rubbing his body against the blonde below him.

Ed returned to purring. 'Roy that feels _so_ good, don't you dare stop again! If you do, I'll...' Ed only got so far as he started rubbing back, all thought left him.

If either of them had taken the time to look around them they would see Black Hayate over in the corner of the office. Having come there to avoid the rain, he was able to see the whole scene unfold. Upon hearing the blonde kitten call the other Roy, he decided to investgate.

'Hey blondie, you ok. That kitten not hurting you is he?' Both shook their heads, not breaking contact. 'Are you two going to spend all day like that or what? Isn't the desk hard?'

'Of course it is, but where in the place isn't?' Roy asked as he lifted his head to look at the dog.

'The bed Momma gave me is soft, and I don't mind sharing.' Hayate said, first looking down at his bed then towards Riza.

Roy looked at the bed then made his choice. Using his mouth, Roy picked up Ed by the back of the neck, he carried Ed to Hayate's bed. Placing him near the dog's stomach (not very much room, it was made for 1) Roy then crawled on top of Ed. Curling up, Ed began to purr all over again.

Hayate nugded them closer to himself using his wet nose. 'Ah, thats cold!' Roy looked at Hayate then complied to his wishes, pushing Ed into the dog's warmth. Ed's purring just got louder, as he started to doze.

* * *

Al and friends just stood there as the kitten attacked Hughes, destroying his camera. _Thank the heavens! It's gone forever! YAY!_ was on the mind of everyone except Hughes, who was weeping over the loss of his favorite torture device... camera, yeah camera. Al was still looking at the kittens. Al's gasp brought their attention back to the kitties.

The black kitten they had named Roy was carring the blonde one they named Ed, by the back of his neck over to Black Hayate's bed. Placing Ed down Roy crawl onto him. Hayate bent his head down and nugded the kittens closer, whiched caused the blonde to give a startled "Meow!" Now comfortable, the two kittens fell asleep, tired from all the excitment. Hayate layed his head down, but kept his eyes open staying on guard.

* * *

**To Be Continued. Please review, give me some ideas as to what should happen to Ed & Roy next.**


	3. Alone Time Pt 1

**Beware Yaoi Kittens Below**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA, I'm just going to borrow the characters for a while…

srry i'ven't written this sooner but i got distracted by all the new chapters of the lovely YAOI stories i've been waiting 4.

'Animal Speak'

_Thoughts/Sound Effects_

Last time:

**Now comfortable, the two kittens fell asleep, tired from all the excitment. Hayate layed his head down, but kept his eyes open staying on guard.**

* * *

**+3 Hours Later+**

Roy shifted in his sleep, causing the warm lump next to him to squirm. Snapping open one eye, all he could see was blonde fur. Confused at first the memories from earlier that day returned to him. Smirking, Roy lifted his paw and drapped it over Ed's fluffy form.

Feeling ingulfed in warmth Ed started to purr. Hearing a soft chuckle he blinked open an eye, only to see Roy's fuzzy face above his. Startled, Ed tried to get up forgeting that Roy was basicly on top of him.

Ed kissed Roy. (**a/n: i kno lots of ppl think animals can't kiss, but that is a LIE!! they can, just a little bit differently!**)Closing his eyes again, Ed started purring deeply, as did Roy. Needing air Roy pulled back his muzzle from Ed's. Seeing the dazed exspression on Ed's face, Roy couldn't help but snicker _I guess he likes me_.

Ed snapped open his eyes, 'What are you laughing at?'

'Nothing.' snickering, Roy looked around. Only to that no one was in the office. _Where did those minions of mine go?_

_**+Flashback+**_

****

Looking at the sleeping forms of the kittens and her dog, Risa sighed. Turning back toward the others, she asked, "We might as well go look for the Colonel and Edward. It seems to be fine to leave them here for awhile."

Havoc looked in their direction when Risa mentioned the kitties. "We'll come back and check on them in a few hours, how much trouble can they get into with Hayate watching over them?"

_**+End Flashback+**_

****

'Well since they are out, now I can leave a message.' Roy said to himself. Regretably, Roy climbed out of the warmth that was Ed's furry body. Stalking over to his office door, Roy pushed it open. Crossing the room, he leapt onto the desk. Sitting infront of the typewriter, Roy stretched out his paws and began to type.

_clack_

_clack_

_clack_

Finishing the letter, Roy looked it over seeing nothing out of order, he left it. Jumping to the ground, Roy rushed out the door eager to get back to his warm, fuzzy, purring mate..._ Mate? Did I really just think of Ed as my mate?_

Pushing the thought away Roy walled through the door, only to see Ed stretching out not 3 feet infront of him.

* * *

**To Be Continued. Please review with ideas to help get the story along.**

**Sorry it's kinda short.**


	4. Where R They?

**Beware Yaoi Kittens Below**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA, I'm just going to borrow the characters for a while…

Someone asked, so I guess I'll tell ya. The way animals kiss is by pressing the ends of their muzzles together gently, kinda like a light kiss between people. Their mouths are longer than ours so they cant french kiss or anything major. But the effect of a simple kiss between animals is basicly the same.

'Animal Speak'

_Thoughts/Sound Effects_

**+Time Skip+**

Last time:

**Pushing the thought away Roy walked through the door, only to see Ed stretching out not 3 feet infront of him.**

* * *

"I wonder where the Colonel and Boss could've gotten to. I mean come on, with those two I'm surprised nothing has blowen up yet." Havoc cautiously looked at the surrounding buildings, his cigarette bobbing as he spoke.

Riza sighed. Having given everyone their orders, Riza and Havoc went to search the Mess Hall and parade grounds.

Fuery and Breda where sent to look in the dorms, Falman and Al were sent back to the Library to check, since Al had become distracted last time before he ever even enterd the building. Hughes was to call all the usual places one might find the Colonel or Major.

**+2 Hours Later+**

Walking back into the office, Riza looked to her comrades only to recieve many negative responses.

"The paradegrounds are in good working order so neither one has been there, and the Mess Hall is clean so they haven't been there yet." Said Havoc through a mouthful of chocolate cake he snatched from the kitchens.

"No one in the dorms has seen or heard the Boss since this morning." Fuery fidgeted, "If the Colonel came in contact with the Major, someone should have heard screams."

Hughes slumped his shoulders and sighed, "No one has seen hide nor hair of Ed since morning. And we were the last to see Roy."

"Thats not true the people at the Library said that the Colonel had come in and dragged Brother out the front doors not more than 15 minutes before I came back with the kittens."

"Speaking of which, where are they?" Havoc asked as he lit a new cigarete. "And who closed the Colonel's door?"

Walking over, Riza opened it to find a letter left on the desk. Picking it up she began to read it aloud to the others. Who had entered the room as well.

_' Riza/Maes_

_Which ever reads this first, I must inform you that a mission has come up that requires the services of Fullmetal and myself. Where we are going and how long we shall be is on a need to know bases. Tell the others that we will return as soon as possible, and not to mention it to anyone. If asked, state that I am visiting an old friend and that FullMetal is leave for repairs. Tell Alphonse that I will personily insure that no harm comes to his brother more than necessary._

_Lieutenant Colonel _

_Roy Mustang '_

"Well that explains where they are, now where did those adorible kittens go?" Hughes waved his new camera in the air, "Elissya would love a picture of those two."

Ed shuddered as a chill ran down his spine that had nothing to do with the cold weather.

* * *

**To Be Continued. Please review with ideas to help get the story along.**

**Sorry it's kinda short, again. Alone Time Pt 2 will continue next chapter.**


	5. Alone Time Pt 1 and half

**Beware Yaoi Kittens Below**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA, I'm just going to borrow the characters for a while…

srry i'ven't written this sooner but i got distracted by all the new chapters of the lovely YAOI stories i've been waiting 4.

'Animal Speak'

_Thoughts/Sound Effects_

_**+Time Skip+**_

Last time:

**"Well that explains where they are, now where did those adorable kittens go?" Hughes waved his new camera in the air, "Elissya would love a picture of those two."**

**Ed shuddered as a chill ran down his spine that had nothing to do with the cold weather.**

* * *

Roy looked at Ed, 'What's the matter?' Pressing their bodies closer together, Roy began to rub his nose against Ed's neck causing him to purr.

'What's the matter is that this is all your fault!' screamed Ed as crawled away from the warm body crouched over him.

_**+Flashback+**_

****

Purring gently as he stretched, Ed looked over his shoulder to find Roy staring at him, 'What are you looking at?'

'Oh, nothing,' Roy purred as he walked behind Ed, 'Kitten' crouching down he pounced on Ed, causing them to loose their balance. Rolling to a stop with Roy on top. Roy proceded to rubb against Ed like before.

Before anything could go anywhere, there came a growl from the other side of the room. Looking towards Hayate, 'What is it now?' growled out Roy angery that his fun was being interupted.

'If your going to keep doing that, then I'm going to have to ask you to find someplace more private.'

'Oh, very well.' reaching down, Roy picked up Ed by the neck like before and carried him out the door, in search of a more suitable place for his _fun-time_ with Ed.

_**+End Flashback+**_

****

'Oh thats right I'm the one who insulted those dogs and got us chased out of the parade grounds, and got us stuck in a tree at the park 3 miles away from my office.' sarcasm dripping from his voice, Roy looked downward to gauge the distance to the ground.

_snap_

'What was that!' as a kitten Ed was even squeakier when startled. Since the noise came from infornt of him, Ed backed up. Even when he was flush against Roy he didn't stop walking back till Roy was stuck between a tree and an adorable, fuzzy, sexy, frightened, warm, in the perfect postion, oh so fuckable Edward Elric.

* * *

**To Be Continued. Please review with ideas to help get the story along.**

**Sorry but U will just have 2 wait till next chapter for it. **


	6. Alone Time Pt 2

**Beware Yaoi Kittens Below**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA, I'm just going to borrow the characters for a while…

srry i'ven't written this sooner but i got distracted by all the new chapters of the lovely YAOI stories i've been waiting 4.

'Animal Speak'

_Thoughts/Sound Effects_

_** Time Skip **_

Last time:

**'What was that!' as a kitten Ed was even squeakier when startled. Since the noise came from infornt of him, Ed backed up. Even when he was flush against Roy he didn't stop walking back till Roy was stuck between a tree and an adorable, fuzzy, sexy, frightened, warm, in the perfect postion, oh so fuckable Edward Elric.**

* * *

'Edward, you need to stop being a scaredy cat.' teasing was the only way to get them separate.

'What the HELL!! I am not some scared little kitten,' Ed snarled while walking forward, 'I am just being cautious, and what would you'

_creak_

'Eep' Ed rammed backwards. Being in postion from before, Ed had now impaled himself on Roy.

Roy's world shrunk down to just the point of contact,_ he's so tight and warm and GOD he feels so good._

Not realising what he had just done, Ed's mind was far to gone for thought. _mmmm... that feels nice...i wonder if..._ A moan was heard from behind him as he shifted his hips.

**_ CENSORED 30 Minutes Later _**

Roy strained to remain standing. 'Ed, you ok?' A purr was all that was heard from underneath him. 'I'll take that as a yes. Ok I'm going to pull out now.'

As he slowly backed out of tight, warm embrace he heard, 'Ahhh, what the hell! Are you trying to tear me in two?'

'Yes, Fullmetal, I'm purposely trying to hurt the person I fucked,' sarcasm dripping from his fangs, 'I think I'm stuck'

'That's kinda obvious. Now instead of talking you get us unstuck!'

'I can't, we're stuck as in animals being stuck to insure breeding.'

'Oh God No!!!' Ed's ears flattened against his head.

Roy looked down at him, 'I thought you didn't believe in god? And it's not that bad, at least no one knows we're here.'

From down beneath the tree comes a voice, 'So that's where you went, hmmm. Well now I see why ya wanted to be alone, but you shouldn't of had to get so far away.'

* * *

**To Be Continued. Please review with ideas to help get the story along.**

**Sorry but U will just have 2 wait till next chapter for the uncensored smut. **


	7. I'm Back, Kinda

**Author's Note**

**The censored scene from Chapter 6 has been written and has been posted under the name **_**'Neko Love Cut Scenes'**_**. The chapter 7 to Neko Love will be posted soon.**

**I'm sorry I couldn't write or post the any of my stories, but we moved back to California from Missouri.**

**Two weeks before we moved I had to pack all my electronics (no TV or Internet.)**

**And then when we got back here, my computer got put in storage for almost 2 months, then when I finally got it back, I couldn't reach a phone line to it.**

**Now I'm back and I'll update as soon as possible on my other stories. Or else Pixi will kill me**

**Pixi is my muse and likes to hit me with her various hammers & squeak toys to give me inspiration. She lost her **_**Fluffy**_**Yaoi hammer, and is now using her **_**Evil**_**Yaoi hammer.**

**So for the time being all I can think about is dark, angst, & incest torture. I'm sorry Sasuke, Ichigo and Inuyasha but you must suffer so that my muse will stop hurting me.**

**Though I'm sure Itachi, Urahara, and Sesshomaru are having a blast.**

**Please don't kill me, I can't control Pixi, so don't even ask me to try.**

**I'll write more as soon as I can, Pixi just pulled out the ducky from hell, so I'm gonna run away now, bye bye.**


	8. You Found What?

**Beware Yaoi Kittens Below**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA, I'm just going to borrow the characters for a while…

We moved, i couldn't find my computer, then couldn't get phoneline. Now AOL won't let me login!!

I SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY SHORT!! **I'M SORRY!!**

'Animal Speak'

_Thoughts/Sound Effects_

**+Time Skip+**

Last time:

**From down beneath the tree comes a voice, "So that's where you went, hmmm. Well now I see why ya wanted to be alone, but you shouldn't had to get so far away."**

Looking up at the people gathered around them, Roy let out a sigh _well atleast Maes doesn't have his camera out_

Repressing the thought that if Hughes found out, he would repeatedly show Roy pictures of him and Ed as what they had looked like stuck together as kittens. Turning his head, Roy looked at his subordinates as they thought of what to do with the couple.

"We can't just leave them unattended, they'll run off again. Someone has to watch over them for the night." Hughes looked at the black kitten, "I can't take them, that black one might attack my camera again." He glanced toward Al, then smirked.

"Oh no, Boss would kill Al if he brought a pair of stuck kittens into his dormroom, also they're not allowed to have pets. So Fuery, Breda, and Falman can't look after them." Havoc said with a grin. "I'm sure they'll make a nice soup."

"That is not even remotely funny Havoc." Riza glared at him, "I'll take them. they can sleep in Hayate's bed in the kitchen."

**+2 hours later+**

Roy and Ed were placed on a small round bed near the back door of Riza's kitchen. Even after all that time, they were still stuck. Shaking her head Riza walked through the door to towards the stairs. Hayate looked back, 'Try no to leave stains.' then walked off following his master.

**To Be Continued. Please review with ideas to help get the story along.**

**My muse Pixi lost her **_**Fluffy**_** hammer, and is using her **_**Evil**_** hammer. So for now all i can think about is angst, & incest torture. I'm srry Sasuke, Ichigo and Inuyasha but you must suffer for whats left of my sanity. Though i'm sure Itachi, Urahara, and Sesshomaru are having a fun time.**

**I can't control Pixi, so please don't even ask me to try. **


	9. Insatiable

**Beware Yaoi Kittens Below**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA, I'm just going to borrow the characters for a while…

AOL won't let me login with my OWN computer!!

I SORRY FOR MAKING THE LAST CHAPTER SO SHORT, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! PIXI MADE ME POST AS SOON AS I HAD A CHANCE!!

'Animal Speak'

_Thoughts/Sound Effects_

**+Time Skip+**

Last time:

_Roy and Ed were placed on a small round bed near the back door of Riza's kitchen. Even after all that time, they were still stuck. Shaking her head Riza walked through the door to towards the stairs. Hayate looked back, 'Try not to leave stains.' then walked off following his master._

* * *

Roy glared at the door for a few moments, before looking downward only to see Ed wiggle and squirm. 'What are you doing?' _though it feels really nice. No, must stay focused._

Ed adjusted his body slightly to the left then wiggled somemore. _Almost there.. got it!_ Purring erupted from Ed's chest as he shifted his body more. After all that time at the office then the ride to Riza's, Roy's _problem_ inside of Ed had decreased greatly. Though not enough to seperate them when Ed tried to move away, it did create a pleasurable friction instead of cause pain.

'Edward, don't even think about trying to...' Roy only got so far before his brain turned to putty and instincts took over as Ed thrust his hips back.

**+CENSORED 2 Hours & 14 Minutes Later+**

'You are insatible Edward.'

* * *

**To Be Continued. I'm sorry its short but the cut scene took to much space. Please review with ideas to help get the story along.**


	10. Collars and a Miniskirt?

**Beware Yaoi Kittens Below**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA, I'm just going to borrow the characters for a while…

I'm sorry, but my friend made me cut out most of the censored stuff so the cut scene is a lot shorter then it should be.

'Animal Speak'

_Thoughts/Sound Effects_

**+Time Skip+**

Last time:

**'You are insatible Edward.' **

* * *

Riza walked into to the kitchen to start breakfast with Hayate close behind her. She froze at the sight before her. The black kitten _Roy_ was sleeping halfway on top of the blonde one _Ed_. They were both covered in..._ is that what i think it is?!_

Sighing heavily, she picked Ed by the scruff of his neck. Placing him within the sink she turned on the water. Adjusting it so as not to harm the little thing, she grabbed a cup and gently poured warm water over his back.

Scrubbing his fur clean, Riza wrapped him in a towel to dry him. After rubbing him down she placed him on the floor next to the other one. Pulling the towel off, causing him to appear fluffy.

'Not a word Roy!' Ed glared, his ears flat. Roy's eyes glinted with restrained laughter.

Roy's ears flattened as well as Riza picked him up and placed him inside the sink. As she had done with Ed, she began to clean him. Which was much easier as he had not been laying in their mess as Ed had.

As she put him down she removed the towel causing his fur to become fluffy as well. Roy started to glare at Ed, when he saw that Ed was licking himself. _now theres a thought, wait mind out of gutter_

Ed had nearly all his fur back down as he looked over to Roy, only to see him have a dazed look in his eyes and a blush forming over his face.

Ignoring them both, Riza picked up the stained cushion placing it in the washer. She poured bleach in as well. Walking back she scooped Ed into her arms, and left out the door.

**+10 Minutes Later+**

Hayate and Roy followed close behind as Riza waltz into the office, placing Ed on Havoc's desk.

Roy leaped on top as well, then curled around Ed nuzzling his neck as he had done the day before.

Ed started licking Roy's fur in order to return it to normal. All Roy could do was purr.

* * *

Hughes looked up from talking with Vato when Riza placed little Edward on Jean's desk. A smile spread across his face as he stood beside the purring pair. Reaching into his pocket, Hughes pulled out two things.

Taking only a second he seperated them and placed the items around their necks.

Roy's military dog tags hung on a shorten chain from the black kitten's neck. While the chain from Edward's state alchemists pocket watch incircled the blonde one's neck.

They looked at one another, then the black one pounced.

"Meow!"

* * *

'What the hell!' Ed grumbled as Roy started nuzzling him for the third time that morning.

'You look so cute.' _it looks like a collar_ Roy began to think of all the things he'd make Ed wear when they returned to normal _maybe a black ribbon with a bell, and a leather miniskirt_**(a/n. cuz roy wouldn't be roy without thinking about a hottie in a miniskirt)**

* * *

**To Be Continued. Ha, now you have a longer chapter so no asking for more. this means you FoxxyWiccan!! My friend is gonna kill me for mentioning the miniskirt.**


	11. Play Nice

**Beware Yaoi Kittens Below**

**Disclaimer:**I don't own FMA, I'm just going to borrow the characters for a while…

Wow that last chapter came faster than normal, but that's only cuz I told Pixi that the sooner I finish the chapter for Neko Love the sooner I'd write more on my other stories. Now it's time for some innocent fluff.

'Animal Speak'

_Thoughts/Sound Effects_

**+Time Skip+**

Last time:

**'You look so cute.' **_**it looks like a collar**_** Roy began to think of all the things he'd make Ed wear when they returned to normal **_**maybe a black ribbon with a bell, and a leather miniskirt**_

* * *

While the kittens were busy, Fuery walked in. Carrying a folder under his arm he stopped before Hughes.

**+5 Hours Later+**

_i will get him in a miniskirt and collar, i will have my reward.__**(a/n; read the ending of chapter 3 & the begining of chapter 4 of HARRYella to understand)**__ God i'm getting hot just thinking about it._

Ed stood up on his hind legs trying to reach the stupid fluffy thing that Elissya was dangling above him.

Roy watched as Ed latched on to the thing as Elissya fell into a fit of giggles. _they are both so cute_

_click_

_click_

_click_

_that camera needs to die _Roy turned to see Maes capturing the fluffy moment between Ed and Elissya. _maybe i can get him to give me a copy later on._

Ed turned his head to see Roy staring at Maes. More exactly at his camera. _i don't want to know_.

**To Be Continued. I'm trying to update but with my other stories and watching my niece, it's kinda hard. So please don't ask for to much, ok? Give me ideas to help the story along, please?**


End file.
